I'M
by Restu D YJJeje
Summary: AU/cerita tentang Itachi yang selalu disalahkan oleh ibunya,atas semua  sesuatu terjadi pada Sasuke.Saya tidak bisa buat sammer,silakan yang berminat membaca,jgan lpa Review. . .
1. Chapter 1

**I'M**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Pair : Itachi U.**

**Ganre : Hurt/comfort.**

**Rate : K+(may be).**

**Warning : AU,Gaje,OOC,TYPOS,DLL.**

**Don't like..  
Don't read..**

PLAK!

Sebuah tamparan mendarat dipipi mulus seorang pemuda berambut panjang diikat kebelakang berwarna hitam keabu-abuan.

Dia bernama Itachi Uchiha anak pertama keluarga Uchiha yang terhormat.

"Kau tau kalau adikmu itu baru keluar dari Rumah sakit!kenapa kau mengajaknya pergi!dan sekarang dia harus dirawat diRumah sakit lagikan!"Bentak seorang wanita berambut panjang berwarna hitam kebiruan sambil meneteskan air Mikoto Uchiha,ibu dari Itachi dan adik Itachi,Sasuke Uchiha.

Itachi masih diam dan menundujan kepalanya sampai matanya tertutup poni.

"Dan kenapa kau membiarkannya sampai tertabrak mobil!kakak macam apa kau ini!"Teriak Mikoto lagi,Itachi tetap diam.

"Kau dari dulu memang selalu membuat Sasuke celaka!kau sudah beberapa kali hampir membunuh Sasuke!"sekali lagi Mikoto membentak Itachi.

Itachi yang dibentak terus pada .

"Kau jangan pernah dekati Sasuke lagi,dan jangan pernah datang kesini!"kata mikoto lalu meninggalkan Itachi dikoridor rumah sakit sendirian.

'Aku sudah berusaha untuk menyelamatkan Sasuke.'batin Itachi.

=FLASH BACK=

"Aniki,ayo jalan-jalan,aku bosan dirumah terus,"kata seorang anak laki-laki berambut emo berwarna hitam kebiruan dan bola mata hitam kelam,kira-kira berumur 15 adalah anak bungsu dari keluarga Uchiha yaitu Sasuke Uchiha.

"Tidak bisa Otouto,kau harus tetap dirumah,kau baru sembuh,"jawab pemuda disampingnya yang berumur kira-kira 18 lain adalah Itachi yang sedang menemani adiknya yang baru pulang dari Rumah Sakit.

"Ah aniki,akukan bosan,selalu saja,dirumah sakit juga begitu,tidak boleh keluar,"kata Sasuke manyun.

"Haha,kaukan belum sehat sepenuhnya,"tawa renyah Itachi.

"Aku benci Aniki,aku tetap akan kelur walau tidak ditemani aniki!"Kata Sasuke turun dari ranjamnya.

"Sasuke,jangan bercanda,nanti dimarahi tou-san dan kaa-san Sasuke,kembali tidur,"perintah Itachi.

Sasuke mengambil syalnya yang tergantung disamping pintu dan bersiap pergi,tidak memperdulikan Itachi yang dari tadi melarangnya untuk pergi.

"Sasuke,kau keras kepala ya!"kata Itachi berkacak pinggang.

"Biarin,aku mau pergi,"jawab Sasuke seenaknya.

"Sasuke,kita pergi setelah kaa-san pulang dari pasar ya,"bujuk Itachi didepan Sasuke.

"Minggir,aku mau pergi!"kata Sasuke sambil mendorong tubuh Itachi untuk menjauh.

"Baiklah,kau kutemani."kata Itachi nyerah.

Sasuke pun tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

...Saat dijalan...

"Otouto,kau mau kemana?"tanya Itachi disamping Sasuke.

"Kemana saja boleh,"jawab Sasuke terus berjalan.

"Kita ketaman saja,"ujar Itachi.

"Baiklah,oh tunggu dulu,"kata sasuke memberhentikan langkahnya.

"Ada apa?"tanya Itachi.

"Tunggu disini,"perintah Sasuke,dia melihat kekanan kiri jalan,berniat menyebrang Sasuke kira tidak ada kendaraan yang lewat,Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya keseberang jalan.

Tapi perkiraan Sasuke meleset,ada mobil jaguar hitam melintas dengan kecepatan yang tidak menyadari terus berjalan.

Dipinggir jalan Itachi melihat mobil jaguar itu,dia pun langsung berlari berniat untuk menyelamatkan adiknya,tapi waktu berkata lain.

BRUKKK!

Sasuke terpental jauh dari tempatnya berjalan tadi,darahnya pun membanjiri jalan raya,sore itu.

Itacì yang berniat menyelamatkan adiknya,malah dia diserempet kendaraan yang pun berdarah,dia tidak memperdulikan keadaan tangannya,dia berlari kearah adiknya yang bersimbah darah.

=END FLASH BACK=

Terlihat Itachi sedang berdiri dikoridor Rumah sakit sendirian,dia menundukkan kepalanya,berusaha menahan air matanya.

Datang seorang gadis bermata emerald dan memiliki rambut berwarna pink pendek.

"Itachi-nii?"tanya gadis itu dengan menyentuh pundak Itachi,dan Itachi pun menatap gadis didepannya dengan tatapan sendu.

"Sakura?"ucap Itachi pada gadis itu yang diketahui namanya Sakura.

"Kenapa Itachi-nii ada disini?tidak masuk?"tanya Sakura.

"Aku hanya ingin disini,"jawab Itachi.

"Kenapa Itachi-nii tidak menemani Sasuke?"tanya sakura lagi.

"Didalam ada kaa-san,"kata Itachi dengan senyum dipaksakan.

"Dan..tangan Itachi-nii terluka?"kata Sakura menatap tangan Itachi.

"Tidak apa-apa,cuma luka kecil,"

"Itachi-nii?lalu bagaimana keadaan Sasuke?"Sakura berkata dengan menatap Itachi sedih.

"Aku belum tau,mungkin baik atau mungkin tidak,"

"Itachi-nii tidak mau melihat keadaan Sasuke?"tanya Sakura lagi.

"Tidak,kau duluan saja,"

"Baiklah,aku masuk dulu,"Kata Sakura,masuk kedalam kamar rawat Sasuke.

"...Iya...Sakura."ujar Itachi lirih.

:MALAM:

Hujan turun sangat deras malam ini,Sasuke yang dirawat belu juga sadar.

Sedangkan Itachi sedang dijalan,tidak tau harus kemana.

'Kenapa?kenapa dulu mereka harus menyelamatkanku yang akan mati itu!'teriak Itachi dalam hati.

"Kenapa!katakan padaku!kenapa aku harus diselamatkan dulu!"teriak Itachi lantang.

Cteeeerrrr!

Suara petir mengelegar bersamaan teriakan Itachi.

"Ke..Kenapa?hiks hiks,"isak mata dan air hujan tidak dapat dibedakan dipipi Itachi.

"Kenapa mereka tidak membiarkanku mati saja."kata Itachi memegang dadanya yang tiba-tiba terasa sakit dan nafasnya pun terasa sesak.

**TBC**

**REVIEW  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'M**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Pair : Itachi U.**

**Ganre : Hurt/comfort.**

**Rate : K+(may be).**

**Warning : AU,Gaje,OOC,TYPOS,DLL.**

**Don't like..  
Don't read..**

=FLASH BACK=

"Ukh!sa..sakit,"Pekik Itachi dikamarnya,dia berbaring dengan memegang dada sebelah kirinya.

"A..Aniki kenapa?tou-san,kaa-san!"teriak Sasuke yang melihat keadaan kakaknya yang mengkhawatirkan.

Sasuke duduk disamping kakaknya dan menggenggam tangan Itachi sangat erat.

Keluarga itu membawa Itachi ke Rumah sakit dan oprasi pun berlangsung beberapa jam.

5 jam dan ruang oprasi pun terbuka,kelur dokter berkucir 2 dibelakang,berambut pirang dan mata coklat.

"Hem,"senyum dokter itu.

"Dokter Tsunade,bagaimana oprasinya?"tanya Fugaku,ayah dari Itachi dan Sasuke.

"Oprasinya sukses,"kata Tsunade dengan senyum menghiasi wajahnya.

"Syukurlah."ucap ke-3 Uchiha itu.

=END FLASH BACK=

"Sasuke!"kata sakura yang berada disamping Sakura dibaringkan.

"Hn?a..aku dimana?"tanya Sasuke yang baru membuka matanya.

"Kau dirumah sakit,apa ada yang sakit?"tanya Sakura.

"Kepalaku sakit,aku kenapa?"

"Kau mengalami kecelakaan,itu yang kutahu,"

"Dimana Aniki?"tanya Sasuke.

"Itachi-nii tadi terakhir kulihat dia ada diluar,aku tidak tau kenapa tadi saat aku mengajaknya masuk dia tidak mau,"jelas Sakura pajang lebar.

"Dia tidak masuk?"tanya Sasuke yang merasa agak heran.

"Iya,aku tidak tau dia kenapa,"

"Apa aniki akan datang kesini?"

"Tentu,mana mungkin dia tidak menjenguk otouto kesayangannya,hehe,"senyum Sakura.

"Lalu kaa-san?"tanya Sasuke.

"Kalau Mikoto-baasan,dia sedang pulang untuk mengambil baju-bajumu,"

"Hn,"

"Kau lapar Sasuke?"

"Tidak,aku mau tidur,"

"Baiklah."

Sasuke pun memejamkan matanya.

:Keesokan harinya:

"Kau bilang aniki akan menjengukku,kau bohong,"kata Sasuke yang duduk diranjam rumah sakit saat Sakura datang.

"Maaf maaf,tapi seharusnyakan dia datang,walau hanya sebentar,"kata Sakura meletakkan bunga lily putih divas bunga.

"Kau ketemu dengannya?"

" ya,aku lupa mengatakan padamu,"

"Hn?"

"Saat aku datang pertama kali kesini,aku melihat Itachi-nii lengannya terluka dan wajahnya terlihat sedih,mungkin dia mengkhawatirkanmu Sasuke."

"Kalau dia khawatir,kenapa tidak menjenggukku!"kata Sasuke meninggikan suaranya.

"Aku tidak tau kalau soal itu,"

"Kalau tidak tau diam saja,"kata Sasuke dingin.

"Huh!akukan cuma memberi tau apa yang ku tau padamu Sa-su-ke!"kata Sakura menyun dan memberi penekanan pada saat mengucapkan nama Sasuke.

"Diam!sekarang kupaskan apel untukku,"perintah Sasuke.

"Baik tuan muda Sa-su-ke,"kata sakura masih menekankan pada nama Sasuke.

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu!"bentak Sasuke.

"Hahaha,ternyata kau bisa marah juga ya Sasuke,hahaha,"tawa Sakura.

"Kubilang,kau untuk dilang!"kata Sasuke masih meninggikan suaranya.

Sakura pun ikut meninggikan suara tawanya yang melihat Sasuke marah.

:keesokan harinya disekolah:

Bruk!

"aw,"rintih Sakura yang menambrak seseorang.

"Sakura?maaf ya,"kata orang itu.

"Itachi-nii?"ucap Sakura agak terkejut.

"Kau tidak apa?"tanya Itachi.

"Iya,Itachi-nii..,"ucapan Sakura terpotong mengetahui kalau Itachi meninggalkannya.

"Itachi-nii,tunggu,"cegah Sakuqa berdiri didepan Itachi.

"Ada apa?"tanya Itachi datar.

"Itachi-nii tidak menjenguk Sasuke?"

"Iya,"jawabnya datar.

"Sasuke sangat ingin bertemu dengan Itachi-nii,dan kemarin saat aku kerumah Itachi-nii,kata konan-nee,Itachi-nii belum pulang,"

"Maafkan aku Sakura,aku tidak bisa..,"ucap itachi yang berhenti untuk beberapa saat.

"Tidak bisa untuk?"

Tiba-tiba Itachi melangkah pergi meninggalkan Sakura.

"Itachi-nii tunggu!"teriak Sakura berjalan atau tepatnya berlari mengejar Itachi.

Tiba-tiba Itachi merasa dadanya sesak,akhirnya dia berhenti dan tangan kanannya bertumpu di sebuah pohon.

"Itachi-nii!"panggil Sakura mendekat ke Itachi.

"Jangan mendekat!"teriak Itachi,tanpa menatap Sakura.

"I..Itachi-nii?"Sakura terus berjalan tanpa memperdulikan perkataan Itachi.

"Kubilang jangan mendekat!"teriak Itachi lebih keras.

"Itachi-nii kenapa?Itachi-nii bisa berbagi masalah padaku kalau Itachi-nii ada masalah,"

"Aku ingin sendiri,"ujar Itachi lebih tenang.

"Aku tau kalau sekarang Itachi-nii ada masalah,"kata Sakura yang tiba-tiba memeluk Itachi dari belakang.

"A..apa yang kau..lakukan?"tanya Itachi melirik Sakura.

"Aku ingin Itachi-nii membagi masalah Itachi-nii padaku,aku tidak mau melihat Itachi-nii seperti ini,"

Mereka pun duduk dibawah pohon yang tadi digunakan Itachi untuk bertumpu.

Beberapa saat berlalu dan Itachi telah tertidur dipelukan Sakura.

"Itachi-nii?"kata Sakura lirih melihat raut wajah Itachi yang kesakitan.

'Badan Itachi-nii dingin,apa Itachi-nii sakit?wajahnya juga pucat'batin Sakura mempererat pelukannya.

"Sa..sakura?"ucap Itachi yang sudah bangun.

"Itachi-nii sudah bangun?"

Itachi diam saja memandang wajah Sakura.

"Sebaiknya Itachi-nii pulang dan tidur,Itachi-nii kelihatannya sakit dan lelah,"

"Aku takut,"kata Itachi yang tiba-tiba tubuhnya bergetar.

"Takut kenapa?"tanya Sakura yang agak binggung.

"Aku takut,saatAku tidur nanti..aku tidak akan membuka mataku lagi.."Isak Itachi yang bersamaan dengan keluar air matanya.

'Itachi-nii menangis?dan kenapa Itachi-nii berkata begitu'batin Sakura.

"Kenapa Itachi-nii berbicara begitu?"

"Aku sangat takut Sakura,"

"Aku akan selalu ada untuk Itachi-nii,jadi Itachi-nii tidak usah takut,"kata Sakura yang mencoba menenangkan Itachi.

"Kau janji padaku Sakura?"

"Aku janji,"

**TBC **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**...  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'M**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Pair : Itachi U.**

**Ganre : Hurt/comfort.**

**Rate : K+(may be).**

**Warning : AU,Gaje,OOC,TYPOS,DLL.**

**Don't like..  
Don't read..**

=Sore hari=

Klek!

Itachi membuka pintu depan kediaman Uchiha.

"Itachi-sama, anda kemana saja?" kata wanita berambut ungu dan ada jepitan rambut berbentuk bunga mawar dikepalanya. Dia seumuran dengan Itachi.

"Maaf Konan, aku tidak memberi kabar kemarin," ucap Itachi lemah, dan terlihat wajahnya pucat.

"Anda sakit, wajah anda pucat?" tanya Konan yang terlihat khawatir.

"Tidak,"

"Anda mau makan? Saya ambilkan,"

"Tidak usah, aku lelah. Aku mau tidur saja," ujar Itachi berjalan menuju kekamarnya.

"Saya akan buatkan makan malam, nanti kalau sudah selesai saya akan memanggil anda," kata Konan menundukkan kepala.

"Hn,"

Setelah itu Konan pun pergi dari hadapan Itachi yang sekarang berjalan kekamarnya.

:Di Rumah Sakit:

"Aniki tidak datang?" tanya Sasuke pada Mikoto yang ada disebelahnya.

"Mungkin kakakmu sedang sibuk," ujar Mikoto bohong.

=Saat makan malam=

Tok Tok Tok

"Itachi-sama, makan malam sudah siap," kata Konan di depan pintu kamar Itachi, tapi tidak ada jawaban dari dalam kamar.

"Itachi-sama?"

Konan pun masuk ke dalam kamar Itachi. Dia melihat Itachi sedang tidur.

'Itachi-sama sepertinya sangat lelah.' batin Konan mendekati Itachi dan disentuhnya tangan putih itu.

"Di.. Dingin?" kata Konan agak kaget.

"Itachi-sama, waktunya makan malam," Kata Konan lagi yang masih mencoba membangunkan Itachi.

Tapi Itachi tetap tidak mau membuka matanya. Konan mulai khawatir tentang keadaan ini.

"Itachi-sama bangun," Konan berbicara pelan pada Itachi dan menggoyangkan pundak Itachi pelan, tapi tetap tidak ada respon apa pun dari Itachi.

Entah kenapa Konan tambah merasakan kecemasan dan kekhawatiran lebih dari yang tadi pada tuan mudanya ini.

Konan pun mengguncangkan tubuh Itachi lebih kasar, tapi tetap tidak ada respon sedikit pun dari Itachi.

Konan mencoba mengecek detak jantung majikannya, dia menempelkan telinganya pada dada bidang Itachi, tapi...

"Ti.. Tidak ada, detak jantung Itachi-sama-," kata Konan ketakutan, dan dia juga mencoba mengecek denyut nadi ditangan putih itu.

"Ti.. Tidak mungkin." ujar Konan yang air matanya sudah menetes.

"Itachi-sama bangun!" teriak Konan mengguncangkan tubuh Itachi lagi, berharap majikannya ini mau bangun.

Air mata sudah membasahi pipi Konan tanpa henti.

"Ini.. Tidak mungkin, aku harus panggil dokter," Konan pun langsung menelfon dokter kepercayaan keluarga Uchiha.

Konan menunggu dokter yang baru dipanggilnya beberapa menit.

Setelah pemeriksaan.

Tsunade yang menangani Itachi pun hanya bisa berekspresi sedih dan mengelengkan kepalanya.

"Maaf.. Itachi, dia sudah..," kata dokter Tsunade memberi jeda sebentar sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. ".. Tidak bernafas." lanjutnya.

"Ti.. Tidak mungkin! Itachi-sama pasti baik- baik saja." teriak Konan yang tidak percaya apa yang barusan dikatakan Tsunade.

"Biar aku yang memberi taukan ini pada keluarga Uchiha di Rumah Sakit,"

"I.. Iya, tapi kenapa bisa Itachi-sama.."

"Kau sudah taukan tentang penyakit jantungnya?" potong tsunade secepatnya.

"Iya, tapi dulukan sudah pernah dioprasi dan berhasil?"

"Aku juga tidak tau, mungkin jantungnya tiba- tiba memburuk. Aku tidak tau kepastiannya."

"Itachi-sama." ucap Konal lirih.

"Aku akan kembali ke Rumah Sakit dan memberi tahukan hal ini pada Mikoto dan lainnya di Rumah Sakit." ujar Tsunade lalu pergi.

Konan hanya membungkukan badannya, lalu berjalan kearah tubuh tanpa nyawa Itachi.

"Itachi-sama, hiks hiks." isak Konan.

=Di Rumah Sakit=

"Dokter Tsunade, ada apa? Apa keadaan Sasuke memburuk?" tanya Mikoto, Sasuke yang mendengar itu langsung melirik ibunya.

"Tidak, keadaan Sasuke sangat baik," ujar Tsunade dengan tersenyum.

"Lalu?" tanya Mikoto lagi.

"Ini soal Itachi," kata Tsunade yang mengubah ekspresinya menjadi datar.

"ada apa dengan aniki?" tanya Sasuke yang terdengar seperti berteriak.

"Sasuke, kau harus lebih tenang." Sakura berbicara untuk menenangkan Sasuke.

"Katakan padaku, ada apa dengan aniki!" teriak Sasuke lebih keras.

"Itachi.. Kemungkinan tepatnya tadi sore, dia meninggal." ucap Tsunade datar, walau sebenarnya juga merasa turut berduka.

"Ha?" pekik semua yang ada di kamar inap Sasuke kecuali Tsunade.

"Tidak mungkin!" teriak Sasuke histeris.

"I.. Ini bohongkan?" tanya Sakura lirih.

"Barusan aku memeriksa Itachi dirumah Uchiha, karena aku ditelfon Konan, dan saat ku periksa, Itachi sudah tidak bernafas." jelas Tsunade.

"Aku ingin pulang. Aku harus bertemu aniki!" teriak Sasuke yang berusaha bangkit dari tidurnya.

"Tenangkan dirimu Sasuke." kata Sakura mencegah Sasuke untuk bangun.

"Aku harus pastikan kalau itu bohong. Aniki baik- baik saja!"  
sekarang suara Sasuke seperti bentakan dan butir- butir air bening sudah membasahi pipi sasuke.

:Uchiha Maison:

"Aniki!" Teriak Sasuke yang ada di samping tubuh Itachi.

"Itachi-nii, kenapa Itachi-nii waktu itu harus bicara begitu. Hiks hiks." Tangis Sakura.

"Tidak mungkin, Itachi bangun!" teriak Mikoto mengguncangkan tubuh Itachi.

"Kenapa bisa begini Konan-nee?" tanya Sakura pada Konan yang ada di sampingnya.

"Kata Dokter Tsunade, penyakit jantung Itachi-sama memburuk." jelas Konan berusaha menahan tangisannya.

"Tidak mungkin. Aniki sudah sebuh dari penyakit jantungnya, itu semua bohong! Aniki bangun!" teriak Sasuke sejadi- jadinya.

'Itachi, kau tidak pernah memberi tau tentang kesehatanmu pada ibu, saat Ibu memarahimu, kau tetap diam.' batin Mikoto yang tidak henti-hentinya meneteskan air matanya, dan Fugaku mencoba menenangkan istrinya, walau diam saja.

"Itachi-nii harus membuka mata, Itachi-nii ingin lihat aku menepati janjiku ke Itachi-nii kan! Ayo buka mata Itachi-nii!" sekarang Sakura mulaibicara.

"Fugaku-sama, Mikoto-sama, Sasuke-sama, Sakura-chan, ini.. Saya menemukan ini di bawah bantal Itachi-sama. Mungkin ini kata- kata Itachi-sama untuk anda semua." kata Konan menyerahkan buku atau tepatnya sebuah agenda ke Sasuke.

:Keesohan harinya seusai pemakaman:

Sasuke membuka buku agenda yang kemarin Konan berikan padanya.

Sasuke mulai membaca tulisan tangan Itachi itu.

9 July xxxx

Sore ini aku pergi dengan Sakura, dia belum tau tentang perasaanku. Kami pergi ke taman dekat sekolah. Tapi tiba- tiba Sakura menerima telfon dari seseorang, aku tidak tau dari siapa. Dia mengatakan padaku kalau dia harus pergi menemani Sasuke, setelah dia menutup telfonnya.

Aku iri dengan Sasuke, kenapa semua harus selalu perhatian padanya, apa aku tidak penting?

Tuhan, maafkan aku yang egois ini.

* * *

15 July xxxx

Aku merasa keadaanku makin memburuk, hari ini Sasuke pulang dari rumah sakit. Aku harus tetap bersikap biasa, agar mereka tidak khawatir.

* * *

16 July xxxx

Mungkin ini yang pertama kalinya kaa-san menamparku, padahal aku sudah berusaha agar Sasuke tidak kenapa- kenapa, tapi waktu berkata lain, aku ingin mengatakan itu pada kaa-san.

Tapi aku tau, pasti kaa-san tidak percaya karna dulu Sasuke hampir terbunuh karna aku.

Semoga kau baik- baik saja Sasuke otouto, aku terus berdoa untukmu.

* * *

20 July xxxx

Keadaanku hari ini sangat tidak baik, tapi aku harus tetap menahan rasa sakit didadaku ini sebentar lagi, karna tanggal 23 nanti Sasuke ulang tahun.

Aku ingin melihatnya bahagia, tapi aku merasa tubuhku menggigil malam ini, dingin sekali.

* * *

22 July xxxx

Sore ini aku pulang, aku berkata pada Sakura apa yang sangat membuatku takut, dan aku merasa agak lega, tapi... Kenapa dada ini seakan diremas- remas, sangat sakit.

Apa ini waktunya, tapi besok hari ulang tahun Sasuke, aku ingin melihatnya tersenyum, tapi... Aku tidak bisa menahan rasa sakit ini lebih lama, badanku kaku... Pandanganku mulai kabur, badanku serasa dingin, padahal ini belum memasuki bulan desember.

Aku merasa sangat ngantuk, aku ingin tidur, tapi aku tidak tau kapan aku akan bangun lagi. Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat ulangtahun Sasuke, otouto tercintaku..  
Aniki menyayangimu..  
Selamat malam, oh ya, aku lupa.. Aku sayang kalian, aku tidak tau mengapa aku menulis ini.  
Gomennasai.

Bertanda,  
Itachi Uchiha.

* * *

Itulah yang tertulis di agenda Itachi.

"Baka Aniki, kenapa aniki iri padaku? Aku yang harusnya iri padamu.. Hiks hiks.." isak Sasuke.

"Padahal hari ini seharusnya saat bahagia untukku, tapi kenapa malah jadi hari seperti ini, hiks hiks.. Aniki." kata Sasuke lagi masih dengan isakan.

Sakura yang ada di dekat Sasuke ikut terisak.

Mikoto dan Fugaku yang juga ada disana hanya ikut terisak.  
Tak henti- hentinya air mata dari mata Mikoto.

**...THE END...**

Terima kasih banyak yang dah review,.,

Em? Apa penulisan fic saya yang nich ada kemajuannya ato masih sama?

Gomen kalo masih dah typos dll.

Saya masih butuh koreksi n masukan dari para senpai- senpai semua.  
Jadi...

**Review**  
**please**


End file.
